


Anarchy

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate History - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blackouts, Cold War, Cuban Missile Crisis, Dystopia, Gen, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The United States, 2017.   Homelessness and unemployment are at an all time high, martial law has been in effect since 1963, when the alien hero known as ‘Marvelous’ attempted to put an end to the Cuban Missile Crisis.She failed.Both the United States and the Soviet Union launched two nuclear weapons, resulting in the destruction of both Cuba and Florida and the death millions more.   Sacrificing her own life, Marvelous destroyed the other missiles before they reached their targets, saving millions.   But the EMP released by the missiles' destruction caused a global blackout that people later termed 'The Pulse'Lane Clarke was born into this broken world.   Found in a crater as an infant by two far-left liberals, she was raised in an anarchist commune on the outskirts of the ruins of Seattle.   As she grew she developed incredible powers, powers that made her a virtual god.Despite that, she retained her liberal upbringing, using her god-like powers to help those around her.  Now she seeks to rebuild the world, and with her god like abilities she could do just that…





	1. Prologue--The Night the Lights Went Out In Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> More original work from me, enjoy! :=)

******

**1963…**

“Wait! Wait!”

The alien stopped, floating back down to land besides the young man

“Don’t try to stop me” she pleaded

“You’ll die” he insisted

“If I must, then I must,” the alien shook her head “Cuba and Florida are only the beginning,” she warned “more missiles are being launched. I started this. I need to stop it”

The young man nodded solemnly

“Is…is there anything you want me to tell people?” he asked

The alien paused

“Tell them,” she began “tell them I tired to do the right thing”

With that she took the sky again…

******

As the alien flew she reminisced on her life. The Humans had called her ‘Marvelous’, both as a nickname and a given name, her own birth name was unpronounceable by Humans, ‘Marvelous’ was the closest they could come. She had come to Earth fleeing a dying world, possibly the only one of her kind left.

She had landed in the midst of the Second World War, and had fought for the Allies, by Earth’s standards she was far from saintly, but she had done some good here on this world, these people had made her better than she had been, she was no longer the spoiled royal she had been born as. Now she was a hero.

Pausing, she tracked the first missile, quickly giving chase, gliding up between the missile and another, both bearing the letters ‘USAF’ on their bodies. Taking a breath, she stretched out her arms, verdant green skin glinting in the sunlight, as two beams of energy surged from her hands.

Humans still understood little about the true nature of the universe, about how all matter—even if physically separated—was still linked at a quantum level. Reaching down to that level, she found the threads binding the radioactive material in each missile to another missile nearing Washington, D.C., and the threads binding that missile to one bearing down on Moscow, which were bound to a missile approaching New York City, which were bound to another missile, and another, and another.

Cringing with the effort, Marvelous reached out through those threads, down to the very atoms of the fissionable materials, slowly and carefully unbinding them. It was difficult to do this, she needed to unravel the threads without causing the warheads to detonate.

Almost…there!

The missile approaching Moscow suddenly exploded in a burst of energy, all electrical activity in the city suddenly stopping, as the missiles approaching New York and Washington, and dozens of other targets also exploded with similar results, namely a total loss of all electrical power.

Finally the two missiles on either side of Marvelous exploded, bathing her in wave of powerful energy that not even she could withstand. Her final thought as her atoms painlessly dissolved and scattered was a triumphant

_I did it_

But as her form dissolved into atoms floating on the wind, cities around the world began to go dark one by one. Soon, the entire planet was without power.

Marvelous had saved the world, but at what cost?

In the days and weeks after Marvelous’ death, the lights would come back on, but slowly, and only in certain places, other places would remain dark for months, years even. And with the loss of power, so too would Humanity loss its sanity, governments broke down as civil unrest tore through the planet.

Most nations would impose martial law, enforcing order with brutal efficiency. Police forces would be merged with national militaries, the lines between police officers and soldiers blurring as homelessness and unemployment rose to record highs. The price of oil skyrocketed as people began to demand fuel to heat and light their homes in the coming winter, resulting war in the Middle East.

In Washington State, just outside Seattle, a crater suddenly appeared in a clearing in a forest with a burst of energy that leveled more than two dozen trees, but hardly anyone took any notice, too concerned with their own mounting problems.

But one couple did notice, they unlike others, had been living off the grid for several years now, and so were largely unaffected by the global loss of power. Hiking out to the epicenter they found something inside crater. It was small, about the size of a basketball, glowing and pulsing with a shimmering, rippling blue light that looked similar to water. As they approached it, the strange glowing orb suddenly changed shape, taking on a more organic appearance.

With a sudden flash, the orb vanished and in its place, screaming loudly, was a tiny, human infant. A girl to be exact.

The couple took the infant home with them, naming her ‘Lane Clarke’. And as the child grew she began to develop incredible powers, almost god-like in magnitude. But she was raised to use her powers to help others, to believe that only people—not kings, or gods, or presidents—could rule themselves, that the will of the people was superior to any law written down in a book, that the state was unneeded and undesirable, to believe and abide by one philosophy above all others

Anarchism…


	2. Rebel Yell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Chapter TWO of "Anarchy" is up, enjoy! :=)

******

**Seattle, Washington  
2017…**

Seattle was once a booming industrial city, profiting from a lucrative lumber trade in the 19th century, but since the Pulse, it was like the rest of world; broken, shattered, and mostly dark, the already gloomy atmosphere made worse by the general lack of power.

Lane Clarke idly stuffed her hands into her pockets as she crossed the darkening Pioneer Square. Before the Pulse the area had been a thriving area, with people bustling to and fro, now, after the Pulse, it was an open-air market, with people selling whatever they could for whatever people were willing to give.

Money still had value, but to many it was of little value, you couldn’t feed your kids dollar bills for dinner after all, an unofficial policy of barter had developed around most of the world, at least in small places like this. You wanted an orange? Well the seller needed an extra pair of hands, you helped unload the truck, and you got your orange. You helped the seller sell the oranges; you maybe got a bushel to take home.

Most people were agreeable with the arrangement; it kept theft down and put food on the table.

Lane, like so many others shuffled to and fro, examining the rapidly closing stalls and the wares for sale as she passed. She paused as she passed a fading poster attached to the exterior of a building

BY ORDER OF THE CIVIL EMERGENCY AND DEFENSE AGENCY A CURFEW HAS BEEN IMPOSED FOR THIS AREA FROM THE FOLLOWING HOURS

**10:00 PM to 10:00 AM**

FAILURE TO COMPLY WITH THIS CURFEW MAY RESULT IN STRICT PUNISHMENT

The ‘Civil Emergency and Defense Agency’, better known by its acronym of ‘CEDA’, had been created to manage the aftereffects of the Pulse and had quickly risen to become the de facto law enforcement in the post-Pulse era United States, although the U.S. federal government had fared better than some governments did following the Pulse, to say that everything had returned to normal was a lie of the highest sin. Martial law was still in effect in most cities, either by local law or default, Congress had been suspended ‘indefinitely’, and there hadn’t been an election—at least not officially—of any kind, either at a local or federal level, since the Pulse occurred. The same man had been in the White House for nearly half his adult life.

The nation was a dictatorship in all but name, a benign dictatorship perhaps, but a dictatorship none the less.

Smirking at the poster, Lane watched as the Circle A for ‘anarchy’ suddenly appeared splashed across the poster. Pleased with her work, Lane looked down at her watch—an old analogue timepiece—and checked the time

10:30 PM

“Right on time” she chuckled

“You!”

Turning, Lane calmly watched as three figures in heavy riot gear approached her, patches on their shoulders and chests proclaimed ‘CEDA’

“Help you folks?” she asked

“What are you still doing outside?” one demanded “its past curfew”

“I’m walking,” Lane replied “last time I checked the Bill of Rights gives us the right to walk where we want to walk at any time of day”

“All right, come on, wise guy,” one office drew a baton “let’s go”

“I’ll stay, thanks” Lane replied

The trooper sighed, as if he was tired, which he probably was

“OK, hon,” he sighed “you asked for it” the baton came down…

…only to meet empty air as it passed right _through_ Lane. The three officers jerked back in shock and surprise

“She’s a Marvel!” one suddenly exclaimed in shock “shoot! Shoot!” he screamed

“Holy…!” the first officer jerked back as his rifle suddenly _liquefied_ in his hands, it didn’t melt, it simply…turned to liquid

“No guns please,” Lane commented. She cocked a hand on her hip “hmm…now what else can I do?” she mused “oh!” with a slight jerk of her head the three troopers were hurled back into their own transport, collapsing to the ground in a crumpled heap, staring up at her as she approached them

“Oh god! Please!” the first trooper begged “don’t kill me! I, I got a wife and kids!”

Lane sighed, rolling her eyes

“Relax, I’m not going to kill you,” she sighed “but I want you to take a message for me to your bosses. Tell them, that Anarchy is here to tear them down”

Then, in a brilliant flash of blue light she vanished…

******

Reappearing in orbit over the planet in another brilliant burst of blue light, Lane frowned as she looked down over the darkened globe, only a few points of light glimmered weakly here and there, the largest came from the USSR, where an oil field had been on fire for the past three years, spewing out toxic fumes for miles around.

Leaning back, Lane slowly began to move, silently reaching and landing on the Moon in seconds. Sitting down, she quickly stretched out onto her back. Grinning suddenly she began to sweep her arms and legs back and forth, making a snow angel in the lunar dust. Pleased with her new artwork she sat up and examined the others scattered around the lunar surface

“I really need a new hobby” she decided…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
